Imprescindible
by stellarlies
Summary: A veces hace falta distanciarse un poco para darse cuenta de cuanto te gusta estar con el otro. Star/Marco.
Los shipeo, los shipeo, los shipeo haaaaard. Estos dos me encantan, son prácticamente canon y son encantadores juntos. Ugh, los amo. Esto fue un pequeño cosito que me salió, que primero traté de escribir en inglés pero no me terminaba de gustar como quedaba, así que le cambié el idioma, y me siento mucho mejor.

 **Disclaimer** : Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenece, es de Disney y de Daron Nefcy. Yo solo uso sus personajes para escribir sobre las escenas que no llegaron al corte, y si svtfoe me perteneciera, habría un beso Starco todos los capítulos.

* * *

-.-

 **Cálida compañía.**

-.-

Marco no mentiría, salir de aventuras con Star era sin lugar a duda una de las mejores cosas en su vida. Pero una cosa era segura, no sería un verdadero chico terrícola a menos de que dedicara un día completo a vaguear sin razón alguna. Era domingo, sus padres salieron a pasear, hacía un día hermoso y no había nada más que él quisiera que sentarse todo el día a mirar televisión y no moverse en todo el día. Por supuesto, Star no compartía esa opinión.

Sin embargo, la chica tuvo que ceder. Toda la mañana trató de convencerlo. Utilizando artimañas y susurrándole aventuras en el oído para seducirlo y lograr que saliera con ella, sin éxito. Al mediodía, Marco la convenció de salir sola, después de todo, él no era imprescindible para ir a luchar contra monstruos y recorrer dimensiones. Star sintió una tristeza arremolinarse en su interior, pero se lo tragó entero y decidió ignorarlo, como si no fuera importante.

Salió en busca de aventuras. Dejó a Marco con un balde de palomitas en su mano, estirado destartaladamente sobre el sofá de la sala, mirando una película de vaqueros. Ignorándolo olímpicamente, se dirigió hacia dónde sea que sus tijeras quisiera dirigirla aquella vez. Los resultados fueron desastrosos, todo lugar que visitaba era asquerosamente aburrido y todos los monstruos a los que se enfrentaban eran asquerosamente molestos. Fue un fiasco de día. No sabía lo que molestaba ¿acaso estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Maro que le necesitaba con tanto fervor para poder divertirse? Quería al chico sí, y muchísimo pero... se sorprendió al reconocer cuanto extrañaba al joven después de unas cuantas horas sin él. La sensación era simplemente estremecedora, y Star, sentándose en uno de los monstruos que acababa de vencer, se abrazó a si misma mientras trataba de descubrir que sentía.

Marco sentía... algo parecido. Aunque él estaba divirtiéndose, nada era lo mismo sin Star. Marco supo identificar sus emociones más rápido, quizás porque llevaba días sospechando acerca de su apego excesivo por ella. No significaba que no pudiera estar sin ella o divertirse con ella... No, la sensación que le llenaba era peor, su corazón le rogaba irremediablemente que estuviera con la chica porque era la única manera en que se podría calmar. Era una necesidad personal y profunda, él no necesitaba estar con ella, él _quería_ , quiere estar con ella todo lo que puede. Ese querer que lo descoloca porque es un querer honesto y puro, y al mismo tiempo, lleno de algo tan profundo que le atemoriza.

Star llegó al atardecer, haciendo mucho ruido para callar el pitido que su corazón despedía en su oído. El condenado batió fuerte al ver a Marco, tanto que le asustaba hablar muy cerca de él. Marco se sentía parecido, y por lo tanto, le preguntó a lo lejos, aún recostado sobre el sillón, cómo le había ido en su búsqueda de aventuras.

̶ Me fue bien... aunque es un fastidio no tenerte cerca sabes... te extrañé, tus locuras marcosisticas son importantes para mi.

Una Star Butterfly que no admitiera, aunque sea en parte, sus emociones, simplemente no era Star Butterfly.

Marco se sonrojó, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al no haberse animado a salir con la chica. Si hubiera salido con Star, dicha revelación no se le hubiese presentado... o quizás sí. Al recomponerse, simplemente sonrió, invitando a Star a ver una película con él.

̶ Puedes pasar los canales a ver si algo te gusta, o puedes sacar algunos dvds y vemos algunas de allí... como gustes. Yo iré apreparar más palomitas de maíz* para los dos.

Star le sonrió con la sonrisa más grande y sincera que su ser lleno de confusiones pudo despedir, pero al estar sola suspiró. Todo estará bien, pensó; mientras decidía que película de la montaña de cds (que ella había sacado de un estante) podría escoger mientras pasaba los canales con rapidez.

Marco, por su parte, sentía como las manos le sudaban. No entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, pero lo estaba, y quería sacarse el corazón del pecho para que dejara de latir así. ¿Desde cuando Star lo hacía sentir así? No recordaba tener esta clase de sentimientos por su amiga, hacía que su cabeza se nublara. Al terminarse la cocción, no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse, pero al final pasó ambas, y su cuerpo se llenó de expectativa.

Se echó a reír al ver a una Star sentada sobre una pila de películas**, mientras pasaba los canales como alma poseída. Se veía tan adorable, mientras mordía su varita de la ansiedad y sus ojos lucían concentrados. Se sentó, colocó la comida sobre la mesita, y dedicó unos segundos a observar cómo Star peleaba consigo misma.

̶¡Marco! No hay NADA bueno ¿puedes creerlo? y, no es que no me gusten las pelis de tu familia es que simplemente ¡AH MIRA!, algo bueno.

Se decantó por una película solo por el nombre. Marco volvió a reír, y Star pudo llegar a la conclusión de que, en efecto, la voz de Marco era preciosa, y su risa era tan agradable como el cántico de la polea de un pozo en medio del desierto. Su sonrojo se veía acentuado por los corazones en sus mejillas, y solo podía rogar que Marco no se diera cuenta. Lo cual se le fue concedido, Marco estaba preocupado en que no se le notara su propio nerviosismo.

Estaban viendo "El diario de una princesa". A Marco no le gustaba mucho la película, la encontraba bonita y ya, pero si Star quería verla para él estaba bien. Star por su parte solo quería saber que pensaban los terrícolas de las princesas. No entendía porque ocultarle a alguien que era de la realeza, pero bueno, era divertido en retrospectiva, y por todo lo demás, era muy fiel a lo que se sentía ser una princesa. Ciertamente tenía que agradecer a sus guardias por haberle criado para ser una guerrera.

̶ Lo único que no entiendo es porque tanto problema por un beso. ¿Qué tiene de especiales?

Marco se atragantó con una palomita de maíz, aunque después de tocer un poco estaba bien.

̶Para algunas personas es muy importante e incluso... después de cierto tiempo es incluso vergonzoso admitir que no has besado a alguien que debe ser la razón por la que la protagonista se siente así, algo frustrada.

Star medita sobre ello por un segundo. ¿Así que los besos son muy importantes para los terrestres? Nunca había pensado en ellos de manera especial pero... su sonrojo se incrementó al pensar que ese acto era especial _para Marco_. No lo iba a preguntar, no realmente, pero fue totalmente inconsciente cuando esa pregunta salió de sus labios:

̶ ¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?

Se mordió la mejilla al ver la expresión de Marco. Lucía asustado, o más bien, sorprendido. Su piel morena ocultaba su sonrojo de manera eficiente, excepto por sus orejas, que lo delataban. Star sonrió, puesto que la imagen de Marco nervioso le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago y el pecho.

̶ Claro que sí yo... yo he besado a... ¡a muchas chicas! claro que yo... .̶ Star le miraba con intéres, y Marco no pudo mentirle ̶ . No, la verdad es que no. He querido pero... supongo que no he encontrado a una persona especial para... tener un beso con ella.

 _¿Una persona especial?_ el corazón de Star bombeó rápido en su pecho, y no pensó bien lo siguiente que diría, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

̶ Marco... ¿me consideras especial?

La pregunta era extraña, no entendía porque Star cambiaba el tema tan de repente, pero la respuesta fue automática.

̶ Por supuesto ¿quién más especial que tú Star? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

̶ Me refiero... ¿especial para ti?

Algo en Marco pareció captar lo que pasaba. Algo en la mirada de Star, en como estaba desenfocada mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera él, o esa pequeña sonrisa que no terminaba de formarse... pero lo ignoró, la confusión no lograba que uniera las piezas en un rompecabezas tan simple.

̶ Claro Star...

Star se abalanzó sobre él. Rápida y precisa, sus labios aterrizaron en los de Marco, y sus manos lo sujetaron suavemente por los hombros, dándoles un pequeño masaje. ¿Quizás esto era lo que sentía por Marco? Solo supo que necesitaba comprobarlo por si misma, necesitaba saborear los labios de Marco para descubrir allí si lograba conseguir respuestas en su boca tan bonita, y justo eso fue lo que consiguió. Los labios de Marco eran suaves, y sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad al sentir ese calor proviniendo de él. La estaba volviendo algo loca, a decir verdad, el que Marco no le negara ni la aceptara, solo estaba allí. Star quería sentir la presión de sus labios sobre ella, solo besarlo no era suficiente, él tenía que devolver el beso.

Sucedió, por supuesto. Marco solo estaba en shock, porque no esperaba que Star fuera tan atrevida y lo sobrepasara de esa manera. Claro que eso era algo que ella perfectamente haría, conseguir lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere, como lo quiere. Y a juzgar por la manera en la que sus cejas se fruncen frustradas y su beso se vuelve más intenso, Marco entiende que lo que quiere es que le devuelva el beso. Marco cumple, porque no hay nada que le guste más que complacer a Star en sus caprichos.

El sonido que Star despidió fue divino, e hizo temblar al chico. Star lo abrazó completamente hacia así, mientras Marco hundía sus manos en su nuca, agarrándose de su larga cabellera; uno atrayendo al otro más contra sí. Se separaron para respirar, sus frentes pegadas, con los labios rojos y sintiendo cosquillas por el aliento del otro. Ambos rieron suavemente, Star colocando su mano en la mejilla de Marco, su pulgar masajeando su lunar. Lunar que le parecía encantador y que tenía ganas de besar. Lo cual hizo, y luego le susurró en el oído a su mejor amigo:

̶ Te extrañé muchísimo hoy, sabes.

Marco rió, una risa sincera, que hizo que Star temblara un poco. Estaba bien, no pasaba nada, Marco la sostenía.

̶ Yo igual, Star, yo igual.

Querían besarse un rato más, y hablar, hablar sobre qué eran ahora y cómo se tratarían ahora. Con más énfasis en los besos por el momento. Pero cuando se acercaron de nuevo, escucharon unas llaves seguidas del grito de los padres de Marco, que había regresado de su cita, hayan ido adonde sea. Ambos decidieron quedarse a ver la película, aunque prendieron las luces que no habían sido prendidas en toda la tarde, porque ya era de noche. Marco y Star no se habían percatado de ello.

Interrumpidos, ambos seguían llenos de expectativa y confusiones. Pero Marco agarró la mano de Star; acariciando suavemente la mano del otro, se dieron cuenta que nada podía salir realmente mal estando juntos. Podían esperar. Ambos deseaban estar con el otro y era obvio, podían ver una película mientras tanto.

* * *

*En mi tierra le dicen cotufa, y miren, esto del "español neutral" a veces me trauma. Vean que lo hago por ustedes chicos, la verdad.

*Obviamente, lógica de caricatura.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
